goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kento Koshiba's Haunted Boardwalk Nightmare/Little Leo Tucker gets sent to the Detention Room
Cast *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba and Leo Tucker *Tom as Principal of the Thing *Salli as Mary Tucker *Scary Voice as Hexxus Transcript *(July 26, 2019) *(We see Kento Koshiba sleeping in a hallway. For some reason, he seems worried) *Kento Koshiba: Ugh...I sure hope i don't have one of those bad dreams again... *(Kento Koshiba then has a dream where he is at the Haunted Boardwalk) *Kento Koshiba: Whoa...What is this place? *(Kento looks down and sees that he now has wheels attached to his shoes) *Kento Koshiba: Whoa! Cool! I'm wearing in-line roller skates! This must be a place where i can skate. I'm not quite sure about this place, though. It looks a little creepy. Let's try it out, anyways! *(Kento Koshiba skates through the crumbling broadwalk as Minigame 6 from MySims Party plays in the background.) *Kento Koshiba: Wow! This is awesome! I've always wanted to do something like this! *(Just as he enjoying himself, he is stopped by a toxic monster) *Voice: Stop right there, you Japanese shiba inu! *Kento Koshiba: Huh? Who said that? *(Kento Koshiba turns his head to see Hexxus) *Kento Koshiba: Eep! It's Hexxus, a villain from FernGully: The Last Rainforest! *Hexxus: What are you doing here? It is forbidden to roller skate here on the boardwalk. You don't know what kind of monsters lurk here. *Kento Koshiba: Well, I ain't afraid of no monster. I don't think i'm afraid of you, either. Any idiot knows that i've never come face-to-face with you. Only Crysta and Zak has to deal with villains like you. I have to deal with Dr. Robotnik, Snively, and his robot minions. But i'm not gonna fall for your evil schemes, No-sir-ee. *(Hexxus is about to use his powers on Kento Koshiba, when Kento Koshiba skates past him. Hexxus chases after that Kento Koshiba, who dodges each of the attacks he performs on him. Kento Koshiba uses his sword to block the toxic attack) *Kento Koshiba: That Hexxus is powerful, but not as powerful as this! *(Kento Koshiba jumps into the air and flies through the air. He lands on the ground, feeling like that he has defeated Hexxus) *Kento Koshiba: Ha ha! He's no match for my powerful attack with my sword! I'm gonna win this battle for sure. *(But just as he feels braver and more confident, he is backed into a corner by Hexxus) *Kento Koshiba: Uh-Oh... *Hexxus: So you through you could run away and defeat me, didn't you? Well, you can run, but you can't escape me. *Kento Koshiba: Aw, man. This has ''got ''to be a nightmare. *(Hexxus's dark toxic force pulls Kento Koshiba into his hand) *Kento Koshiba: W-what are you doing? Let me go! *Hexxus: You will not be going anywhere now. I shall crush you to your doom! *Kento Koshiba: No! No! Nooooooooooooooooo! *(Just then, the dream ends. Kento Koshiba wakes up with a scream outside in the playground) *Kento Koshiba (Scared): Who did this to me? I want the bully who did it to be scolded by the Principal of the Thing! *(Leo Tucker walks towards the nervous Kento Koshiba) *Leo Tucker: I did it. Because you are a cowardly 10 year old Japanese boy shiba inu who loves trains! *(Kento Koshiba begins to cry again) *Kento Koshiba: Someone, help me! Please bring this British bully to the Detention Room! *Principal of the Thing: No bullying Kento Koshiba by giving him nightmares! *to: The Detention Room. *Principal of the Thing: 2 hours of detention for you! You should know better! You're parents will hear about this one! *Mary Tucker: *Daniel Tucker: Hello Sheeta, this is Daniel Tucker speaking. *Sheeta: Yes Daniel Tucker. Can I help you? *Daniel Tucker: You are not going to be happy about this but, Leo Tucker wants Kento Koshiba to have nightmares at school. He dreams of roller skating in Haunted Boardwalk, but is a little off guard when he sees Hexxus from FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Kento Koshiba decides to get away. He's just about to win Hexxus grabs him in his clutches. Kento Koshiba cries for help just as Hexxus to kill him. His nightmare ends, and Kento Koshiba screams outside at the playground. Leo Tucker laughs at him, Kento Koshiba begins to cry. *Sheeta: What?! Leo Tucker is so going to get it! Thanks for calling me Daniel Tucker. My friends and I will pick up Leo Tucker for The Land Before Time! Bye. *Daniel Tucker: Bye! *Mary Tucker: *Sheeta: Come with me Little Leo Tucker, you will be watching The Land Before Time with us monster children and I hope Littlefoot's Mother's death will teach you a lesson for making poor Kento Koshiba have nightmares about the Haunted Boardwalk. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Series based on Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning